Son of El Remake
by Jaykid1
Summary: What do you get when two of the earth greatest hero's sire a child? A villains worst nightmare come true. Watch as the son of Superman and Wonder Woman makes his debut. O.c./ Zatanna
1. Independence Day

**Welcome everyone, here's the new version of Son of El. **

**I hope you all enjoy it, as much as i enjoyed making it.**

-ooo-

Superman was arguably the strongest man on earth, just like Wonderwoman is arguably the strongest woman on earth. No surprise the two befriended almost instantly after meeting. It was about six months after Superman had first début as a hero at 21. Wonderwoman had just become a hero and had heard of Superman. Thinking he was a demigod like her she shot toward metropolis to meet him. When he saw her flying toward him from miles away, he immediately thought he was no longer the last Kryptonian and flew toward her. They met over the pacific and when they saw each other, the attraction was instant.

After the initial meeting, they found out they were both wrong in their assumptions, alas they still became friends. Before long the Justice League was formed and they got to see a lot more and became best friends. After a while they couldn't help but wish they were more.

It was only thanks to Batman that the two finally opened their eyes to the others attraction to each other. He set them up on a blind date... with each other. Boy was Clark Kent surprised when he showed up to the restaurant Bruce told him to go to only to see one Diana Prince. Figuring they should at least humour the Batman, they went through with the date. They had to admit, they had a good time, such a good time in fact that they agreed to try a relationship with each other just to see what would happen. The morning after their date found them in Clarks apartment laying on a broken bed and wearing nothing but Clark's cape.

After a couple of years, the two married much to the amusement of Batman, the shock of the other leaguers and the disappointment of Hippolyta. A few months later, Diana gave birth to a healthy baby boy whom she and Clark had named Zachery Helios Kent and Zan El as his Kryptonian name. He had inherited both his parents ebony hair and bright blue eyes. Neither parent had any Idea what the future held for them or their child, but they were superheros, what could happen...

-ooo-

**16 and a half years later.**

It had been an eventful 16 years since Zack was born, and the proud super parents couldn't be happier. Zack had certainly inherited his fathers Kryptonian intellect as well as his face, not to mention his powers. Although they had a few problems when they were manifesting.

**Flashback 11 years ago.**

Clark had rushed home to see a worried Diana waiting for him. She had called him at work explaining that something was wrong with Zack. It took every bit of patience in his being to calmly walk to the empty stairway so he could shoot off to Kansas.

"Where is he?" He asked as he approached his wife. Absently he smelled something burning.

"He's in the basement..." Was as far as she got before Clark was at the basement door. He opened it and went inside, flicking the light on and closing the door behind him. He looked around with his super vision and found Zack huddled in a corner in the fetal position with his eyes shut tight and his ears covered. Clark had a pretty good idea what the problem was now.

"Zack, you okay son." He said as he dropped to his knee before is son.

"Somethings wrong. It's too loud and my eyes are burning." Zack said with a small voice.

'_Well that explains the burning smell._' Clark thought. "Zack, do you trust me?" he asked, receiving a nod in return. Smiling he picked up his son and held him close to his chest before he exited the basement. Seeing the worried look on Diana's face, he smiled, and mouthed 'don't worry' before he shot off into orbit.

Once he reached space where it was a bit quieter, he held his son at arm's length. "Zack, concentrate on my voice, hear only my voice, block everything else out."

Taking his father's advice, the five-year old concentrated on his father, after a moment all outside noise began to vanish before finally he heard nothing. he uncovered his ears but still refused to open his eyes.

"Zack, open your eyes son."

"No never again, I burn things."

"Aw come on, think how sad mommy and grandma would be if they couldn't see your eyes anymore. Besides you're gonna want to see this view." Clark said.

Sighing, Zack slowly opened his eyes that at the moment, scelra and all, were a glowing crimson.

"Take a deep breath." Clark said.

Doing as he was told, Zack's eyes slowly returned to normal before they became their normal bright blue. Taking a look around, Zack was surprised to see that he and his daddy were in space. Looking up, he saw the sun. he couldn't explain it but the sun made him feel stronger. Taking another deep breath, he felt himself leave his fathers hands. He realized he was floating on his own. Hearing a laugh he turned to his father to see him falling toward earth.

"Come on lets see how you are with flying." Clark said as he took off back toward earth, Zack following after him. The look on Diana's face when not one but two sonic booms returned was in Clarks opinion, priceless.

**Flashback End**

Since Zack had come into his powers at a much earlier age than his father, His mother thought it prudent to torture... I mean train him to use it properly. So that's exactly what she did. While he inherited his fathers intellect and powers, he had inherited her physical fighting prowess. While he couldn't fight exactly like his mother due mainly to the fact that he isn't as flexible as her or the other amazons, he compensated for it with his strength and durability.(Like Kratos.) Not to mention he took to sword-play like a fish to water. He had basically turned himself into a tank.

When he debuted at 13 he was wearing dark blue cargo pants tucked into black combat boots. A black belt with a Superman shield belt buckle. A pair of fingerless gloves and a black sleeveless muscle shirt with the Shield on the front. Over that he wore a dark red leather jacket with the shield on the back. To top off the ensemble, he had a sword strappd to his back.

When he arrived on the scene, Metallo was about to punch a hole through his father chest. And with the Kryptonite weakening him, he would have succeeded had Zack not charged him, sword in hand and chopped off his arms. Before Metallo knew what hit him, Zack had reached into his chest and ripped out the Kryptonite battery charging him. That was when both he and his father realized he was unaffected by Kryptonite. And with him being the grandson of Zeus, he had a strong resistence to magic to the point that only a very powerful spell would harm him. At least that's what Zatara said when he met Zack, but that's a story for another day.

-ooo-

We now find the 16-year-old Demi-Kryptonian/God flying toward the Hall of Justice to meet with the other partners. He wasn't foolish enough to believe they were going to become full-fledged league members. The other mentors didn't even tell the sidekicks about the watch tower, the Justice Leagues orbiting headquarters. Zack had come across it during one of his many expeditions into space. In hindsight he was kicking himself for not noticing it when he was a child.

Besides the point, Superboy was just touching down at the Hall of Justice when with his super hearing, he picked up the tail end of the conversation being had between the hero's and there sidekicks and honestly, he couldn't help the scowl that came upon his handsome face at hearing Speedy's voice, that guy's attitude always pissed him off. He wasn't sure why Green Arrow hadn't put the bastard in his place years ago. But if he wasn't gonna do it, Zack sure as hell would.

"Their treating us like kids, no worst, like sidekicks." Roy aka Speedy said as Zack entered the room.

"In case you hadn't noticed Roy, we are sidekicks." Zack said to Roy surprising everyone since they hadn't heard him enter.

"Superboy!" Robin exclaimed seeing his big brother figure. "What are you doing here?" Batman asked seeing his 'nephew'.

"Ma and pop wanted me to come, they had a feeling one of the sidekicks wasn't going to be to happy about finding out about the 'glorified back stage pass' as Speedy put it."

"Don't call us sidekicks!" Roy said threateningly, or tried to anyway.

"Why, that is what we are, whats so bad about it."

"They don't respect us enough to call us partners."

"Really, clearly you don't know what being a sidekick means, so allow me to educate you. It's very simple, the definition of sidekick is literally in the name, standing by their **side**, **kick**ing bad guy ass just like the big guns. If that's not being called their partners, I don't know what is." Superboy said proudly, enunciating side and kick.

His little speech brought smiles to the mentors faces and seemed to inspire the other sidekicks, except Roy, who seemed to get more angry.

(Que Roy's little bitch fit that causes him to quit.)

After Roy threw his hat to the ground and quit, shocking his mentor and the other sidekicks minus Superboy, he turned to leave but not before Superboy added his two cents.

"You know Roy, you should really get that surgery scheduled."

"What surgery?" Roy asked confused along with everyone else.

"You know, the one that gets that stick up your ass removed. Seems like every time I see you it gets further up there, I'm actually surprised you can walk straight." Superboy replied with the straightest face.

Roy just growled and left while everyone else tried and failed to stifle their laughter, even Batman turned away but if you looked close, you could see him vibrate with silent laughter.

Once that was over with, an alert came up and Superman appeared on screen.

(Que the whole stay put fiasco)

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to Cadmus, Your more than welcome to follow." Superboy said to the others.

"But Batman told us to stay put." Aqualad said

"From the blotting out the sun mission not from Cadmus." Robin reminded

"Hey if you guys are going, I'm in." Kid flash added

"Just like that, were a team on a mission." Aqualad said

"Hey, between the four of us what could go wrong." Superboy said optimistically.

-ooo-

When teens got to Cadmus they saw the building was on fire. Acting quickly Superboy turned to the others. "You guys get the civies out of danger, I'll put out the fire." Everyone in agreement, they all got to work.

Zack immediately took to the skies an tried to locate where the fire originated from. Finding it he flew in and utilizing his super breath, blew the fire out. Doing the same for the few smaller fires, he had put out the fire. looking around he saw no sight of Aqualad, Robin or Kid Flash. Using super vision he saw them inside Cadmus. As stealthily as he could, he flew in through the open window.

"Hey, what going on?" He asked as he touched down.

"I saw something in that elevator." Aqualad said.

"The elevator should be shut down." Kid Flash said suspicious.

Taking a look with Super vision, Zack saw just how deep the elevator went. "If this is a two story building then why is there about seventy floors below." He said as he forced the door open.

"Guess there's one way to find out." Robin said as he shot his hook at the ceiling and skimmed down, Aqualad and Kid Flash grabbed the rope and went down too while Zack just floated down. They had no idea what they were about to discover.

-ooo-

**I hope you'll all like the remade version of Son of El.**

**First off, Diana is the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta. When her mother made her out of clay, Zeus breathe life into it thus making Diana. Zack is half Kryptonian, quarter God and quarter human. I think this will turn out much better than my original idea.**

**Secondly, I don't want to hear anything about Zack being over-powered. this is the DC universe, Over-powered does not exist.**

**Third, I will ignore all flames, if you don't like the story, don't read it.**

**RnR**

**TTFN **

**P.S. My profile has pics that go with the story, check them out.**


	2. Cadmus and Surprises

**Hey guys, I think people took to chapter one rather well, Which is why you get chapter two so soon.**

**Something I forgot was putting Zack's sword on my profile. I put it on now so no worry's there.**

**I also forgot to mention that Zack has god blood from both sides of his family. It is said that the house of El is directly descended from Rao himself. In my story this is true. The blood from Rao has been greatly watered down over the times until it got to Zack. The blood of Zeus that is in his veins has reenergized Rao's blood. So to be technical, Zack his half kryptonian god, quarter Greek god and quarter human.**

**Zack will be addressed as Zack in this chapter as to avoid confusion with clone superboy.**

**Enjoy!**

-ooo-

_Recap:_

_When teens got to Cadmus they saw the building was on fire. Acting quickly Superboy turned to the others. "You guys get the civvies out of danger, I'll put out the fire." Everyone in agreement, they all got to work._

_Zack immediately took to the skies and tried to locate where the fire originated from. Finding it he flew in and utilizing his super breath, blew the fire out. Doing the same for the few smaller fires, he had put out the fire. Looking around he saw no sight of Aqualad, Robin or Kid Flash. Using super vision he saw them inside Cadmus. As stealthily as he could, he flew in through the open window._

_"Hey, what going on?" He asked as he touched down._

_"I saw something in that elevator." Aqualad said._

_"The elevator should be shut down." Kid Flash said suspicious._

_Taking a look with Super vision, Zack saw just how deep the elevator went. "If this is a two-story building then why is there about seventy floors below." He said as he forced the door open. _

_"Guess there's one way to find out." Robin said as he shot his hook at the ceiling and skimmed down, Aqualad and Kid Flash grabbed the rope and went down too while Zack just floated down. They had no idea what they were about to discover_.

-ooo-

The teens continued to skim down the elevator shaft, or in Zack's case fly down. Eventually, Robin ran out of line. "I'm at the end of my rope, literally." He said as he swung to the closed the door along with Aqualad and Kid Flash. Looking at the door, he saw it said Sub-level 26. He pulled up his Wrist HUD and a display of the door came up. "Bypassing security and... there. Lets go." He said as Zack moved forward and forced open the door. "Welcome to Cadmus."

After looking around the corridors for a moment Kid Flash shot off. "Wait stop..._ sigh_... idiot." Zack said as he and the others went after Kid Idiot.

When they found him, he almost got crushed by giant behemoths that looked like elephants without the trunks. Riding on top of them were little gremlin looking creatures. "Nooo, nothing strange going on here." Aqualad commented.

-ooo-

After exploring for a while they discovered Cadmus was staying of the grid by creating creatures called Genomorphs. Based on the different types, it looked like they were creating an army. The question was, for whom? Robin was still searching when he came across something called Project Kr. Robin started downloading the files when they were interrupted.

"Don't move." Someone said startling the teens as they turned around. The man was wearing a yellow helmet and had a yellow shield. Not to mention he was with a few Genomorph's. "Wait Aqualad, Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash."

"Guardian, what are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"I could ask you the same question. I'm chief of security and your trespassing. But we can call the Justice League and figure this out." Guardian said.

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons!" Kid Flash accused.

"Weapons? What are you..." Guardian started before the G-nome on his shoulder horns started glowing. "What am I... ow my head... Take'em down hard. No mercy," He said to the Genomorphs as they attacked.

Robin threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared while Aqualad, Kid Flash and Zack were left to fight. Zack wanted to get this over with, so he simply punched the ground causing a tremor hat made the Genomorphs stumble. Taking to the air, he grabbed Aqualad and Kid Flash and made a beeline for where he saw Robin go. When he found him, he saw Robin trying to hack open an elevator.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash exclaimed as Zack put him and Aqualad down.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked nonplussed as he got the elevator open. Everyone piled inside as the door shut right as the Genomorphs reached it. Taking a moment to breathe, Aqualad looked at the display and saw they were going down.

"We're headed down?"

"Dude, out is up." Kid Flash told Robin.

"But project Kr is down, on sublevel 52." He said back

"This is out of Control." Aqualad said getting nervous. "Perhaps... perhaps we should contact the league."

"I don't think that will do any good, we're too far down. I'm not even sure dad would hear me all the way down here." Zack said. "Besides, I want to know what project Kr is." '_Because if I'm not mistaken, big K little R is the atomic symbol for Krypton.' _Zack thought.

-ooo-

Once the elevator opened again, they all put their guards up not knowing what they would encounter. Sublevel 26 looked like a rather high-tech area. Sublevel 52 looked like they were literally in the belly of the beast. Going out they came to a fork in the road.

"Which way?" Aqualad inquired.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway number 1, or bizarre looking hallway number 2?" Robin Inquired as well.

Zack was about to use his Super vision until they heard a voice. "Halt!" They turned to look and saw a humanoid Genomorph. His horns glowed red and he lifted some explosive barrels with his mind and sent them toward the boys. They ducked out-of-the-way as they exploded. Zack looked and saw the Genomorph had lifted some more. Before it could throw them, he used his heat vision and caused them to explode which sent the Genomorph into a wall. Seeing their chance to get away the boys went down the opposite hallway. The Genomorph shook its head as it saw Guardian and some other Genomorphs come out of the elevator. "They're headed toward project Kr."

-ooo-

Zack flew around a corner with Kid Flash running close behind. He saw a woman come out of a room that read Project Kr. Flying toward the closing door, and ignoring KF tripping over the woman, he held the door open as Aqualad and Robin came around the corner being chased by Genomorphs. "Come on!" He said as the others got through the door and he let it shut. Landing he saw Robin hacking the door.

"There, I shut down the door, we're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad said as he looked around.

"Um guys, you'll want to see this." KF said standing in front of a podium. He pushed a button as the others got closer. A glass cage lit up and the saw three G-nomes. However, what got their attention was the person inside. He looked like kinda like Zack, but bared more of resemblance to Superman han he did. The most disturbing thing however was the fact that he was wearing a solar suit with the S shield the both Superman and Superboy wore.

Approaching the glass, KF saw Kr on the glass. "Big K little R, the atomic symbol for Krypton." He turned toward the others. "Clone?"

"Robin, hack." Zack said through clenched teeth. It was obvious by the red rim around his blue irises that he was pretty pissed about what he found.

"Oh right, right." Robin stammered. He plugged into the podium and began bypassing the codes. "Okay, here it is. Weapon designated Superboy..."

"What the hell. What am I chopped liver." Zack complained

"As I was saying, he was forced grown in... 16 WEEKS! By DNA acquired from Superman."

"You mean stolen." Zack said

"No way your mom and dad know about this." KF commented.

"The solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun rays 24/7. And the G-nomes force feed him knowledge."

"And we can only guess what else." Zack added as he looked at the clone. "Their making a slave out of... I guess you could call him... my brother." Zack said as he placed his hand on the glass. Turning back to Robin, he'd made a decision. "Set him free, I won't leave him here."

"Right." Robin said as he typed a few things on his HUD display. Zack backed up as the glass cage opened. After a moment, the clones hand began to move before it made a fist. Zack narrowed his eyes as he saw the G-nomes horns glow before the clones eyes snapped open. He looked around the room before his eyes focused on Zack, more specifically, the S on his muscle shirt. His eyes narrowed before with a yell he lunged at Zack, who seeing the clone tense up, got into a ready stance and caught his hands. However, Zack was still pushed back by the momentum the clone had.

"Stop! We're on your side!" Zack tried to say, but it didn't seem to get through to the clone. He saw the others about to jump in but he stopped them. "No, leave this to me!" Reluctantly they agreed. The clone managed to break the hold by headbutting Zack and kicking him away. Zack dug his feet into the ground to stop himself. He took his sword off his back and stabbed it into the ground as the clone lunged again. Zack hadn't been trained with amazons for nothing, he ducked down and rose with an uppercut that sent the clone to the ceiling. When he fell out, Zack flew up and kneed him in the stomach before he hit the ground then hammer punched him down to the ground then delivered an axe kick to his back making a small crater.

Standing up and dusting himself off, he went to retrieve his sword when he saw the slack-jawed looks of his friends. "What?" he asked with a raised brow.

KF was the first to get his thoughts together. "Dude, don't you think that was a bit over the top?"

"Seriously? Dude my parents are Superman and Wonder Woman. Over the top doesn't exist in my vocabulary." He said as he put his sword back on his back. No one noticed the clone open his eyes. With his back turned Zack didn't see the clone get up, but he did hear him charging toward him. Quickly turning around with his fist cocked back, he punched the clone back toward his cage which knocked him and the G-nomes out.

"Damn, remind me not to piss you off." KF commented. He then heard the clone start to rouse before he started to rise. "Aw crap, dude quick, knock him out again!" KF exclaimed.

"No worries, I don't think I have too. I doubt he was doing that of his own accord." Zack said.

"Ugh... what if I... umm... what if I wasn't?" the clone said. It sounded like he was just getting used to his voice.

"Oh good, you can do more than yell and attack me." Zack said with a smirk.

The clone narrowed its eyes. "Yes, he can!"

Raising a brow, Zack raised a brow. "Okay calm down. It's not like I called you it. Anyway, do you know who or what you are? I'm sure you noticed you bear a resemblance to me."

"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light."

Aqualad, KF and Robin all looked slightly put off by his objective. Zack on the other hand did something that shocked all. He laughed... hard... so hard in fact that he fell to his hands and knees. When he finished laughing his face was red. Standing, he spoke. "Okay, 1) There's already a Superboy, you're looking at him. 2) No one could replace my father. And 3) On the off-chance that my father does go bad, you couldn't even get pass me, how would you stop him." He said all serious.

Superboy didn't hear number three however he was stuck on number 2. "Your father? Superman is your father?"

"Indeed he is. What did you think I just decided to strap an S to my chest and called my self Superboy." Zack noticed the contemplative look on the clones face. "What would you say if I said I was gonna bust you out of Cadmus?"

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" The clone yelled.

"Dude, your home's a test tube." Robin said

"Have they ever let you out of your cage? Allowed you to stretch your legs?" Aqualad asked."

"Yeah, you wear that solar suit, but have you ever actually seen the sun?" Zack asked.

The clone looked down. "No, I haven't."

"Then come with us, we'll take you to see the sun..." Zack started.

"Dude, we've been down here a few hours, I'm pretty sure the sun went down, but we can show you the moon." KF added.

"I could also introduce you to Superman, to our father." Zack said holding out his hand for the clone to take. Superboy looked at the extended hand then to the face of his... brother. Finally after a few moments, he made his decision.

-ooo-

A scientist named Dr. Desmond, Guardian and the Humanoid Genomorph were standing outside the door to Project Kr waiting for some G-Trolls to tear the door open when suddenly the door was opened from the torn off its hinges. When they looked, they saw Zack holding the door over his head. "Knock knock." He said as he threw the door in their direction all three dropped to the ground. With the distraction given the boys all ran past.

Dr. Desmond rose up. "You won't escape here! Activate all Genomorphs in Cadmus." He said as he took an alternate hidden hallway to another express elevator.

-ooo-

The boy's were running down the hallway when they were suddenly cut off by G-trolls and G-elves. "We don't have time for this, we need to get out!" Aqualad said seriously.

"Your right!" Zack said as he drew his blade and swung it down. The other boys weren't expecting an arc of lightning to shot out of the blade. The lightning struck the G-trolls knocking them into the G-elves and slamming them into the elevator making them fall down the shaft. Sheathing his sword he was once again given slack-jawed looks from everyone including Superboy. He saw KF about to ask a question. "Talk later, leave now." He said as he ran toward the elevator, the others following behind.

When they reached it, Robin shot up his grappling hook as high as it would go and went with up with KF. Zack flew up followed by Superboy who grabbed Aqualad. Unfortunately, Connor stopped in mid-air and began falling. "I-I can't fly?" He whispered as he and Aqualad fell. Hearing what Superboy said, Zack turned and saw him and Aqualad falling and quickly flew down to catch them. Swooping them up in his arms, Zack flew up again. "You can fly, why can't I?"

Ignoring the question, Zack flew up, scooped up Robin and KF and continued up until they got to Sublevel 1 and he used his Heat vision to blow the door open. Setting everyone down, they all continued to the exit, before an alarm sounded and the exit was cut off by a giant steel door. KF being unable to slow down slammed right into the door. "We are cut off from the street." Aqualad commented.

"Gee thanks, my head hadn't noticed." KF said.

Zack went up to the door and tried to force it open. The door started to give way when suddenly everyone started feeling faint, next thing Zack knew, everything went black.

-ooo-

When the sidekicks came too, they realized they were surrounded on all sides by Genomorphs and Guardian. They saw Superboy standing in front of them and saw he seemed to be talking to the humanoid one. "I-I choose freedom." The humanoid Genomorph seemed to smile

"Feels like... fog lifting." Guardian said gripping his head.

Raising to his feet Zack inquired. "Guardian?"

"Go, I'll deal with Desmond." He said.

"I think not." Desmond said as he appeared behind the Genomorphs holding a vile with a light blue liquid inside it. "Project blockbuster will help me regain control of Cadmus." He said as he choked the concoction down. there was a pregnant pause as nothing happened. All of a sudden, Desmond fell to his knees as his body began to grow, then to the horror and disgust of the others, his skin started to rip and tear as lood began to pool around him as a grey skin-like substance began to form around him. His eyes turned red as he became some type of monster.

"Stay back!" Guardian said as he charged blockbuster, only to get back-handed into a wall.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Zack said as Superboy tried next only to meet the same fate. However blockbuster didn't see Zack speed over until he was hit with an uppercut that sent it through the ceiling. "Come on guys, I found our exit." Zack said as he flew through he hole.

"I suppose that's one way to make an exit." Robin said shooting his grappling hook.

"You think the dock planned that?" KF asked as he hitched a ride with Robin.

"I don't think he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad commented as he and Superboy hopped through the hole.

When the others jumped through the hole they saw Zack being tackled through a support beam, then saw blockbuster fly through the air and sent through another support beam. "Maybe we should get out of here!" KF said as the building started to shake.

"Guys, the support beams, take them out." Zack yelled as he kept blockbuster busy.

"I wish he didn't say that." KF commented.

Superboy went to one support beam and knocked it over. Aqualad turned his waterbarers into a hammer and knocked over another. KF ran to all the others and attached exploding disks to them and Robin detonated them. The building started shaking again as Zack flew to his friends as he and Superboy covered them as the building came down on them and blockbuster.

-ooo-

The building had basically been reduced to rubble. A few minutes later a big piece of rubble began to move before it was lifted revealing Zack, who was missing his jacket, and Superboy, whose solar suit was torn, lifting the rock off of the others who were sporting a few bumps and bruises but all in all were no worst for wear. Zack laughed. "Now that's what I call bringing down the house." he said causing the others to laugh as well except for Superboy who was looking at the moon.

"See, the moon." KF said. Superboy and Zack saw something flying toward them, when he looked closer, he saw it was Superman and Wonder Woman. **(A/N: Superman and Wonder Woman have different outfits then what they had in the show, look them up on my profile if you haven't seen them.)**

"Oh look it's mom and dad, and neither of them look happy. Here's hoping I don't get grounded." Zack said. Not only had Superman and Wonder Woman, who seeing her son immediately went and fussed over him, arrived but the entire Justice league had showed up and looked at the rubble. Superboy had stepped forward and lifted the tear on his suit revealing the S shield. Superman and seeing the S on the clones chest raised his brows before he narrowed them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked as he stepped forward.

Zack who had managed to tear himself away from his mother had stepped forward and with a seriousness in his voice that startled both his parents, he said. "Don't call him an it."

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy said.

Batman looked at the other boys and gave them the batglare. "Start talking."

Zack was about to start explaining before a ringtone went off. Reaching into one of his pockets he pulled out his cell phone and looked at who was calling when all of a sudden he got an 'I'm in trouble' look on his face. Looking to the others. "You guys do the explaining, I gotta get this." He said as he flew a few feet away. "Hello?"

-ooo-

After all the explaining was over the boys were huddled together wondering what would happen now and also wondering who Zack had been talking to for the last 25 minutes. "It has to be a girl. Did you see the look on his face when he saw his caller I.D. he must have missed a date." KF Commented and based on what they saw, Robin and Aqualad were inclined to believe him. Superboy on the other hand was looking at Superman.

Superman was having a conversation with his wife, Martian Manhunter and Batman about his clone. Initially he wanted nothing to do with it. But based on the protectiveness that his son had displayed, he couldn't do that. Looking to his son, he was still on his phone with, based on the conversation that he could hear, his girlfriend, who he absently realized he had not met and to his knowledge his wife had not met either. It was odd because he had been seeing this girl for over almost a year now. He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Martian Manhunter nodding toward the boy. When he looked over, the boy looked away before looking back over. Looking to his wife, who sent him a smile, he sighed as she took his hand and led him over to the boy.

When they approached, he got a bit apprehensive but the disarming smile on Wonder Woman's face set him at ease. "Now... what do we do with you." Wonder Woman said with a smile.

-ooo-

"Well sweetie the night is still young, I mean we can still do something... Yeah see that sounds nice... Okay, I'll meet you there in 10 minutes... Alright see ya." Zack hung up his phone and breathed a sigh of relief. He had managed to salvage the date he missed being stuck in Cadmus for a few hour. He had returned to the others right when Superboy had said "Get on board, or get out-of-the-way."

"Okay let's calm down for a moment. Bottom line is, Aqualad is right, we did form something powerful here and we are going to form our own team, whether we have the support of the Justice League or not. So the real question is... do you still want your side kicks or not?" Zack said which really made the mentors think. "While your all thinking on that... I have to go." He said turning around.

"Where are you going?" Superman asked his son.

"I have a date. See ya." He said as he took off and when he got high enough broke the sound barrier.

-ooo-

A few minutes later he landed in an alleyway close to a movie theater where he quickly changed his clothes. Exiting the alley, he was wearing black tennis shoes, denim jeans and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two button undone. Looking around he saw a few people around. Amongst them were a group of girls that were looking in his direction and to everyone else were whispering about him. Now Zack was no stranger to the opposite sex and he knew he was desirable to women, and to his dismay some men. Had this been a year ago he would be all over them. As it was, those girls were nothing compared to his lady. His thoughts were interrupted when a pair of hands were suddenly covering his eyes. He was also aware of two soft orbs pressed into his back. "Guess Who."

Pretending to think, he gave a hmm before he turned around and wrapped his arms around the girls waist, her hand that were around his eyes are now wrapped around his neck. "Is it my favorite magician?" He said.

The girl in question had raven black hair and a pair of bright blue eyes much like his own. She pulled him down into a kiss. When they separated she said. "Got it in one."

-ooo-

**Well their's chapter two. I think I did this rather well. I hope you are all enjoying this story.**

**RnR **

**TTFN**


	3. Drop Zone

**Here's chapter 3 of Son of El. This story is turning into something awesome.**

**BTW, I'm sure everyone figured out who Zack's favorite magician was. And if not, then be patient because I'm not naming names until the episode where she was introduced.**

**One of my friends asked how strong Zack is compared to Superman. To put it simply, while he may not appear this way based on his intelligence and maturity, Zack is still a teenager and therefore still growing into his powers. Superman is still the physically stronger of the two, but Zack is better trained. Zack also doesn't have his father's weakness to Kryptonite and has a high tolerance for low-level magic. Basically, only Klarion and Dr. Fate could do him serious damage. Take from that what you will, but in my opinion, even though Superman is stronger, he and Zack are about equal because Zack doesn't have the same weakness.**

**Any who, on with the story.**

**P.s. Giving a shout out to Dante R Vale for his comment. It was one of the best I have received so thanks a bunch.**

**P.s.s. I saw Justice League: War. OMG so good. Especially loved the take no B.S. Superman that had no problem throwing his weight around. Also liked how he didn't have that stupid curl on his forehead. That being said Superman and Wonder Woman are now wearing their War outfits.**

-ooo-

_Recap:_

_Pretending to think, he gave an hmm before he turned around and wrapped his arms around the girls waist, her hands that were around his eyes are now wrapped around his neck. "Is it my favorite magician?" He said._

_The girl in question had raven black hair and a pair of bright blue eyes much like his own. She pulled him down into a kiss. When they separated she said. "Got it in one."_

-ooo-

It had been two and a half weeks since the incident at Cadmus and the side-kicks telling the league they would form their own team with or without the leagues blessing. It was also two and a half weeks since Zack officially gained a brother.

-ooo-

**Flashback**

After Zack's date ended, he was flying home to Metropolis, with a big smile on his face, as Superboy as to avoid any questions from someone who might see him. His family had moved to Kansas around the time he was born, but had moved back to Metropolis sometime after he had become a hero. When he landed on the roof to the luxury condo that his family owned, thanks in no small way to a certain billionaire, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door leading into the home. The Condo was definitely big with a large kitchen, 4 rooms and three bathrooms. Perfect for a family of four and a dog. Speaking of family of four, Zack could hear a quick set of footsteps headed his way. All of a sudden before he could brace himself, he was tackled by a white and black streak and landed on his back. When his head stopped spinning, he looked up to see his dog Krypto sitting next to his head, and his 'baby' sister Donna sitting on his chest.

If Zack was the spitting image of their father, then Donna Selene Kent or Doe-El was their mother. The eight year old had straight black hair down her back with bright blue eyes like the rest of their family and just like her mother; she had her father wrapped around her fingers.

Krypto was a pure white Kryptonian dog that resembled an earth wolf but was bigger and had longer fangs. Zack had found him in the arctic sometime after his powers manifested and his father showed him the fortress of solitude. Zack had just been exploring around when he saw some ice cracking and a Kryptonian ship burst out of it. When Zack had opened the hatch, he saw a small white puppy. It was at that moment that his dad came into the picture when Zack had the puppy in his arms. Hearing his father, Zack looked up and asked. "Can I keep him?" Needless to say, the mighty Superman couldn't say no.

"Big brother, I didn't know you had a twin." Donna said, her eyes burrowing curiously into her brothers.

"I don't." He said as he as he pushed her off of him so he could get up.

"Really…?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the other room, Krypto following behind, where their mom and dad were sitting with another person. "Then who's that?" Donna asked as she pointed at the person who looked a lot like her brother.

"Superboy? What are you doing here?"

"We brought him." His mother said. "All thing considered, it seemed necessary to bring your brother home with us."

"So you've accepted him?" Zack asked more directed at his father than his mother.

Seeing his son's look, Kal replied. "Yes, we... I've accepted him." He said hesitantly.

Zack eyed his father for a second, unknowingly making the older man sweat with the intensity of his gaze. Kal was half expecting his son to burn a hole through his head when finally he smiled. "Well in that case..." Zack started before with his sister still holding his hand, he walked over to a slightly nervous Superboy and stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the family." He said with a smile.

"T-Thanks." Conner said with a small smile as he stood to take Zack's hand.

"All you need now is a name." Zack said.

Before anyone could think of something, Donna, who no one saw leave Zack's side, had hopped on Superboy's back and said. "How about Conner?" She said with a cute smile.

Everyone stopped for a second to think. Finally it was Diana who spoke up. "Conner Eos Kent, I like it." She said with a smile, then looked at her three children. "My Sun..." She said looking at Zack. "My Moon..." She said looking at Donna "And finally, my Dawn." She said looking at Conner. **(1)**

"Yay, I have another big brother now!" Donna exclaimed causing everyone to laugh and Krypto to bark happily.

**Flashback end**

-ooo-

Zack could only smile at Donna's enthusiasm. She was such an innocent girl. Hard to believe she'd be fighting crime in 5 years. Unfortunately, that smile turned into a frown as he thought about his father. While he claimed he had accepted Conner, he still acted so awkward around him. Really, it was becoming annoying. True, Conner had the emotional range of a teaspoon, but that wasn't his fault and it could easily be overlooked considering how their mother fussed over him. Still, his father could at least make an effort.

At least the League made up their minds and decided to help their sidekicks form an official team. They figured this would be better than losing them. Martian Manhunter even brought in his niece, M'gann into the team. The 6 of them had become a covert team to handle under the table missions for Batman. Although Zack had questioned how covert they would be with Kid Flash who should be called Kid Idiot or Kid Mouth and Conner who had the subtlety of a rhino. He questioned it even more after he heard about the Mr. Twister fiasco. Robin disappeared on the team, KF ran ahead with out thought, Conner was much the same, M'gann was too quick to please and a bit of a mary sue. Aqualad was the only level headed one. The team was out of sync with each other. It was obvious what they needed, they needed a leader, and fast.

-ooo-

Batman and Red Tornado were waiting for the Superboys along with the rest of the team in the Hall of Justice or as the team called it, the 'cave'. Zack had told him that he had changed the authorization for himself and Conner to avoid confusion, but he hadn't said what he changed it to. Batman's train of thought was interrupted by the Zeta tube coming online.

**"Recognized, Thing 1. B01. Recognized, Thing 2. B02"** The computer called out as Zack (Thing 1) and Conner (Thing 2) came through the Zeta beam.

"Really, Thing 1 and Thing 2." Batman commented with his usual monotone."

"What! I thought it would be funny. Lord know's the League needs a sense of humour." Zack said, only to receive the famous Bat-glare. "Glare all you want bats, my mom's Wonder Woman, her glare is far worse than yours." Zack said completely unaffected by the bat-glare.

"Anyway, you all have a mission." Batman said as he pulled up the holo-computer. "Isla Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steriod. A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom. infer-red heat signatures indicate their factories are still operating on full capacity. However, all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off." Batman explained as he turned to the team. "That's where you all come in. This is a covert, recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." He said as he turned back to the screen. "The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked.

Batman and Red Tornado looked at one another before looking back at the team. "Work that out between yourselves." He said. With that, the team minus Zack went to get suited up and head toward the bio-ship. Batman noticed Zack was still in the room. "Problem?"

"You realize you just told a bunch of superpowered teenagers with varying personality's to figure out who would lead amongst themselves right? Zack asked.

"Your point." Batman said.

Zack merely sighed. "I worry about your mental health sometimes unc, I truly do." That said, Zack headed toward the hanger having already been in uniform.

-ooo-

We find the team on route to Santa Prisca. Everyone was on edge for their first real mission.

"Approaching destination. Drop zone A in 30." Miss Martian said as she closed in on the island.

Aqualad stood up as his seat sunk into the ship. He pushed the emblem on his belt as his shirt changed from red to grey and his pants went from navy to black. "Ready." He said. Nodding to him, Miss Martian put the ship in camouflage mode as she dropped it toward the ocean. A hole appeared in the bottom of the ship that Aqualad dived out of and went into the ocean. He swam to shore and rewired the heat and motion sensors. "Heat and Motion sensors on continuous loop. Move in."

Miss Martian flew the ship inland and to the next drop zone. Everyone stood up as Miss M mentally dropped down cables and opened a hole in the haul. KF attached his cable to his belt and hit the emblem on his chest darkening his uniform from yellow and red to gray and black. "How cool is this?" He asked Miss M.

"Very impressive." She said as she mentally changed her outfit to one that closely resembled her uncles.

"That works too." KF said as he looked at 'Thing 1 and 2'. "Hey super Bros., not to late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No offense, but I don't like the feeling tights have on my unit." Zack said motioning to his abdomen after he slipped his jacket off, causing Wally to sputter.

"What he said." Conner added.

"Unit, what unit?" Megan asked confused.

"Nothing you need to worry that pretty head of your about." Zack said patty her head.

Robin merely rolled his eyes as he jumped out the ship followed by KF and Miss M who floated down. Conner was about to jump but Zack grabbed him and flew down as well. When they landed, Conner turned to Zack. "I could have made that."

"True, but in doing so, you would have created a seismic event that we don't need." Zack replied. Conner just turned away. Zack turned on his com-link "Aqualad, were heading toward the factory, rendezvous with us when you can."

"Roger that, out." Aqualad said.

Zack turned to the others. "Lets go." He said as he and the team moved quickly and quietly through the jungle. Before long Conner and Zack heard twigs snapping. "Shhh, they're others out there. Robin, check to see if... Rob." Zack looked around but didn't see Robin. "Dammit, KF, Superboy, switch to infer-red." Zack said as KF pulled his goggles down while Zack and Conner concentrated.

Looking around, KF saw several men. "There's a group of armed bozos walking the trail."

"Make that two groups, but they'll meet each other before we get to them." Conner added. No sooner had he said that had the two groups started opening fire on the other.

"Well they didn't waste anytime did they." Zack commented "We'll go around, no need to blow our cover getting involved."

"Yea, sure. Let me just find Rob first." KF said as he zoomed off.

"Wait, no..." Zack tried to stop him but it was too late. "Sigh... so much for our cover."

"Why do you say that?" Miss M asked.

"Because every time he shoots of like that, he ends up doing something stupid that puts him in danger." Zack answered

As if to prove his point, KF tripped and tumbled down the road he was running on and fell right in-between the two factions trying to kill one another. 'So much for stealth." He said as the groups that turned out to be Bane and his henchmen and members of the cult Cobra began opening fire on him.

He managed to dodge the bullets before Robin appeared and landed on two henchmen, knocking them out. Bane was still shooting when the Superboys got the drop on him and both landed haymakers to his face sending him toward a tree and knocking him out. Miss M knocked out a few cult members by levitating them and throwing them into trees. One cult member was left. He tried to run but Aqualad dropped down from the trees and electrocuted the cult member before he could leave. "What is wrong with you guys, Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle."

KF was about to retort but Zack beat him to it. "Maybe you've forgotten Rob, but there's only one person on the team that can read minds. Your not with Batman anymore your with us. You can't just vanish on us and expect us to know what the plan is." Zack explained. Rob just looked the other way. _'Geez, what a brat. I sure hope I wasn't that moody when I was his age.' _

-ooo-

After a few moments, Bane, his men and the Cobra members were tied to trees, while the team discussed what to do next. It became obvious due to the fighting between the wo factions that they were far from friends. It would seem Cobra muscled its way into Santa Prisca, which would explain why shipments of Venom have ceased. Unfortunately this revelation led to an argument between Robin and Kid Flash about who was going to be leading the team. Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy 2 were content to stay out of the argument, Superboy 1 on the other hand was getting fed up with these two. He blamed both their attitudes on the fact that they were both the youngest members of the team, not counting Conner. It didn't help that their crap was giving him a headache. This had to end, they wanted a leader, they were about to get one.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Zack yelled effectively shutting KF and Rob up as well as making Aqualad, Miss M and Superboy 2 jump. "As it stand's both of you just proved that neither of you are fit to lead this team. Robin, you disappear from team and expect us to just know what your plan is, and Kid, you run ahead and cause more harm than good. How do either of you plan to lead a team when you can't even stay with the team." Zack ranted making both boys look down in shame. "That said, I'll be the one to lead the team. And should a time come when I'm unable to, Aqualad will be my second in command." Zack said bringing attention to himself and making Aqualad widen his eyes. "If anyone has a problem with this, I suggest you speak now." He said looking right at Kid Flash who had a habit of shooting his mouth off before his brain could catch up. Luckyly Kid Flash chose to be quiet.

Before more could be said, Superboys 1 and 2 could hear one of the henchmen speaking with Bane in hushed Spanish. "Look at them argue! Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!" Whispered the henchman.

"Quiet! For now I'll play along. They'll give me what I need." Bane said back.

"Is that so?" Zack said in flawless Spanish. "Sounds like you know something that we should know."

Bane chuckled. "Clever nino, but you'll only get my help if you untie me."

"Or, you could tell me what I want to know and I won't turn you into a woman." Zack said eerily calm as his sword appeared on his back(2).

Bane laughed hard. "Your not Batman chico, your little threats won't work on me." He continued to laugh until Zack stabbed his sword in the ground between his legs, dangerously close to Bane's manhood. Bane had a wide eyed, comical look on his face, as did all the guys on the team and the men tied to the trees who were conscious.

"I was trained with amazons, we don't make threats, we make promises. So, are you gonna start talking', or am I gonna start cutting." Zack said with a predatory smile on his face. As if to emphasize his point, electricity cackled around his sword. Needless to say, Bane squealed like a stool pigeon. On another note, the guys on the team made a mental note to never get on Zack's bad side.

-ooo-

The Team found the secret entrance that Bane told them about. Going through it they came to a door that should enter them into the factory. Before they went through, Zack used his X-ray vision to see through the walls. He saw that the coast was clear and that their was a tech room directly above them. Zack turned back to the team. "Okay, the coast is clear. Robin, there's a tech room right above us once we go in, get there. Kid, you go with him. The rest of us will scout the ground floor. I don't trust the coms so Miss M, keep us in telepathic contact. Everyone understand?" He received nods from all. "Alright, let's go." As soon as they entered te next room, Robin disappeared and KF sped off. The others snuck through the factory before hey found themselves looking at Cobra members shipping new containers of Venom but leaving the old containers alone. The team pondered this until they heard Robin and KF in their heads.

"Guys, we may have a problem." Robin thought through the link.

"Yeah, it seems that Cobra somehow got there hands on project blockbuster and are fusing it with the Venom that is manufactured on the island to make it three times stronger... and permanent." KF thought through the link.

Zack who had been using his X-ray vision to look around saw something standing net to Cobra. "That wold explain the mammoth of a man standing next to Cobra." Zack thought through the link.

"There's a helicopter coming." Conner said quietly.

"Must be the buyer. We should get to higher ground." Zack commented before turning to Miss M. "M'gann, camouflage yourself and see if you can get a look at who this buyer is." Zack whispered to the Martian.

"On it." She said as she suddenly disappeared to the naked eye and flew over the deal while the guys met Robin and KF on an upper level of the warehouse. Suddenly a mental image of a tall, muscular man with a hockey mask on appeared in their heads."

"That's Sports Master. He is the buyer." Aqualad said recognising the man.

"So lets recap." Zack said.

"We found out Cobra came in and commandeered Santa Prisca, thus cutting off normal shipment." Robin started.

"We discovered that Cobra is mixing the Blockbuster serum with Venom making a more permanent version of the steroid called 'Cobra Venom'." KF added.

"And we found that Sports Master may be the supplier of the Blockbuster serum as well as the buyer of the new product." Miss M finished as she returned to the group.

"Not to mention, we discovered Zack has sadistic streak when he's angry and wants answers." KF added, receiving a Super glare from Zack, which KF decided was scarier than the bat glare.

"And after that asinine comment, I do believe we've completed our mission. We should head out and leave the rest to the League." Zack said. The others were about to agree when suddenly they heard a commotion. Turning to look, they saw Bane had freed himself and injected himself with some of the old Venom and had taken the fight to the Cobra members again. _'Yup, should have cut it off.'_ Zack thought inwardly ultimately he was beaten by the 'mammoth' man that Zack had seen earlier. Unfortunately, the behemoth had hit Bane with an uppercut that caused it to look up and spot them. Having seen them, the beast jumped up to the overhang they were on and tore through it. Everyone managed to land relatively safely, but the commotion caused them to be seen by the rest of the Cobra members.

"New plan, take them down!" Zack called out as his team got to work. KF and Miss M went to take care of the grunts with guns, KF was knocking them out while a camouflaged Miss M was redirecting their bullets so they wouldn't hit him. Conner went after Sports Master who started shooting Conner with some type of shotgun that, while not hurting him, was keeping him at bay. Aqualad assured Zack that he could handle the behemoth. Which left Zack and Robin with Cobra and shimmer.

The four stood across from each other. "Shimmer, take the short one." Cobra ordered. Shimmer merely nodded and charged at the boy wonder, who backed away to get some room.

"So, I hear you only dirty your hands when some presents a challenge. I'm curious, do I provide one. Zack said smirking while slipping into a ready stance.

Cobra shrugged off his cloak while folding his arms behind his back. "Do you really think you can take on a god."

"We'll see how much of a god you are when I'm done with you." Zack said as he charged forward. Zack threw out a fist which Cobra barely managed to dodge before he threw one of his own which Zack tanked through a kneed Cobra in the stomach before pale striking his sternum, doubling him over and pushing him back.

At this point Zack heard what sounded like a helicopter taking off. Turing to look, he saw Sports Master trying to make a run for it. Utilizing his heat vision, Zack shot back propeller off of the helicopter causing it to spiral out of control. Sports Master managed to parachute out as it flew into the factory and exploded, taking the factory and extension the Venom with it.

Cobra finally got back to his feet and saw the destruction of the factory. "You will regret that." Cobra sneered.

"I'm so sure." Zack said slipping back into his ready stance and being flanked by his team.

Cobra knew he had lost this match. "Another day boy." he said as he slipped into the forest and disappeared.

With that out of the way, the team turned and looked at the factory. "Well we certainly have the right leader. Automatically making you the one to explain this mess to Batman." Robin said snickering.

"Yes, and I'll be sure to add in the part where you nearly jeopardized the mission fighting KF over who would be leader." Zack replied. Making Robin shut up and look nervous.

-ooo-

The team returned to the Cave later that day. When they got there, Batman was waiting for them. When they stood before him, he immediately asked for the report. Zack stepped forward and gave it to him, leaving nothing out.

"A simple recon mission, observe and report." Batman started right in Zack's face, was still unaffected by the bat glare. You'll each receive written reviews detailing your many mistakes. Until then..." He said walking away before turning back to the team. "Good job." He said shocking the whole team except Zack who smirked.

"No battle plan survives first encounter with the enemy. How you adjust to the situation defines success. Until next time, dismissed." With that Batman left for the Bat cave. The team went on to their own devices. Zack was heading toward the showers, before Kaldur stopped him.

"My friend, a moment." He asked.

"Sure K, what's up?" Zack asked.

"I was curious, why did you name me your second in command?"

"Quite simple really, a leader needs to be calm, collected and keep a cool head. If I wasn't here, you would be the best choice to be the leader of the team. Which is convieint since I may not always be here." Zack answered.

"I thank you for having so much faith in me." Kaldur said with a smile."

"Anytime Kaldur, see ya later." With that, Zack headed for the showers.

-ooo-

(1) Helios means Sun. Selene means Moon. And Eos mean Dawn.

(2) Like how Dante summoned Rebellion in Devil May Cry.

-ooo-

**There's Chapter 3, I hope you all liked it.**

**Remember Superman and Wonder Woman are in new outfits that are on my profile. On another note, the link to Zack's sword didn't work so I replaced the link so it should work now.**

**Read and Review**

**Ta Ta For Now.**


End file.
